Samael
by Stokes01
Summary: In part one of the Dance with the Devil series, Dean Winchester must face Lilith, Alastair, his darkest fears about his brother's destiny... and the worst demon to ever exist.
1. Prologue: In the Arms of Angels

**Prologue: **_**"In the Arms of Angels"**_

**Bethlehem, Pennsylvania**

**Thursday, August 13****th****, 2009**

**Dean Winchester could not sleep. It had been months since that night. Yet, it still kept him up at night.**

**Dean stood up and walked over to the table across the room. On it sat a full bottle of scotch. He lifted it and poured himself a drink, filling the glass to the brim. He shot it into the back of his mouth and instead of putting more of the liquid into the glass, he just started drinking from the bottle. He had been inundating himself in booze lately.**

"**It won't help, Dean," Mr. Constantine said from behind him.**

**Dean turned to face the room's new occupant. "What did I tell you about coming in like that? Knock first, man."**

"**I'm sorry. I'm not used to the whole common courtesies of humanity yet."**

"**It hurts, doesn't it?"**

**Mr. Constantine gave Dean a quizzical look. He tilted his head to the side and Dean remembered being given the same look when he had first met this man almost a year ago. "Does what hurt?"**

"**Being like me."**

"**It's not bad. I'm just not used to it yet. It has only been three months."**

"**John, you need to quit lying to yourself. I know you didn't choose this and I know you don't want it. What you've become, it hurts."**

**The lights started to flicker. Dean's instincts kicked in and he reached for the .45 resting by the television set next to the alcohol. One of the lights on the chandelier blew out and electricity arced. Dean cocked the gun and held it with both hands, steadying it as he feared what was about to come into the room.**

**The door blew in and a young boy, about thirteen or fourteen stepped through it. Dean fired off several bullets into the kid's chest. They were through-and-throughs. All the bullets now rested inside the wooden door and door frame. The boy continued to approach Dean and John.**

"**Dean, don't do that again. Those actually stung a bit."**

"**Lu, I'm not all that interested in how much pain you're in, you son of a bitch."**

"**We've had this talk Dean. Lucifer's not in this body anymore."**

"**He has to be. He's not where you say he is.""Dean, you may not want to believe what you saw, but you did see it. Stop denying it." Dean raised the gun again and shot the boy until the gun jammed. "Are you finished?" he continued, now a tad irritated.**

**Dean's face was lit up in fury. He hated this boy. He refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer.**

**John saw Dean's pain and interjected. "What do you want, Gabriel?"**

**Gabriel turned to face the man. "We have a problem."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I don't think that I should tell you. Dean wouldn't like it," he said, shooting Dean a snide look. Dean didn't notice.**

**Uriel and another man stepped through the obliterated door. The man, whom Dean had never seen before, wore a white muscle shirt with a button-down t-shirt laying limp over top of it. The t-shirt had a palm tree pattern to it. He also wore khaki shorts and sandals.**

**John looked at him with a frown on his face. The man, seeing this, began speaking. "Why so glum, brah?" John did not answer. "Gonna pretend like ya don't know me again?"**

**John scoffed and turned his attention back to Gabriel. "What information is this?"**

**Uriel with his pitiless voice entered the conversation, uninvited. "You haven't told the mud monkeys yet?"**

"**No, I haven't, brother."**

"**This is going to blow y'alls minds!" the other man exclaimed.**

"**Raphael, please," Gabriel responded."Who?" the angel answered.**

"**Raph, please," Gabriel corrected. Now Gabriel shared John's annoyed look. "Have some decorum. You are an archangel."**

"**Not by choice." Raphael moved over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. "If it were up to me, I'd be as much of an archangel as Dean Winchester is."**

**Dean shook the angel's hand off after taking another swig of scotch. "Will you all just tell us what happened?"Uriel finally informed them. "Lucifer has returned."**

**Dean stared the evil angel down. "What did you say?""Lucifer is back, Dean." Dean and John shot each other a look. The others didn't care. "That's right. Sammy's come home."**


	2. Chapter 1: Sinners

**Chapter One: "Sinners"**

**Salem, Oregon**

**Earlier That Day**

**The empty crevasse that was once Sam Winchester's mind was now pitch black. He had been awake for parts of it. Killings, mostly, but there was the occasional one-on-one with Lucifer inside his mind. Ruby's training had not prepared him for this. His powers were not strong enough to fight him off. He was host, and would likely remain that way, to the first fallen angel.**

**Lucifer, Alastair, and Lilith continued their trek up the steep side of Mount Hood. There prize rested at the mountain's peak. About 10,000 people tried to reach the top, not knowing what was resting there. 130 people have died trying though. Those who had made it did not locate it.**

**Lucifer cracked his back, then his knuckles, and finally his neck. "It's been too long. This world has certainly changed."**

"**It isn't that different," Alastair replied. "It still reeks of humanity."**

"**Not for long," Lilith crooned playfully.**

**Behind a snow capped pillar, Gabriel and Raphael waited on the demons. He knew what they were after and it was God's order to stop them. Lucifer could not get a hold of it… no matter the cost.**

"**Dude, it is freezing out here," Raphael said, shivering uncontrollably. "Why can't these ultimate power deals ever be in Hawaii or Florida or somewhere warm?"**

"**How comes you have to inhabit a beach dud everywhere we go?"**

"**Don't you mean, 'beach dude?'"**

"**No," Gabriel returned, angered.**

"**Will you both be quiet?!" Uriel asked the other two archangels. "It's bad enough that we had to let them get this close. Do you want to screw this mission up now?"**

**There was a cough. Uriel stared at the other two angels and saw neither of their lips move. Then there was the fact that the sound of that cough came from behind him. "Uriel… it's been a while," the maliciously toned voice of Sam Winchester said.**

**Uriel shot around in the snow. It was difficult. Armani suits and the blistering cold of snow, sleet, and ice didn't mix.**

**Lucifer grabbed Uriel by the neck of his suit's jacket and tossed him aside like a rag doll. "On to you two…"**

**Lucifer unsheathed the sword at his waist. Anna had returned it to him after her little angelic murder spree back in March. Lucifer cracked a crooked smile. He was enjoying this way too much.**

**Lucifer raised the sword in the air. As he swung though, Gabriel stood in defense of his brother and caught the blade with the palms of his hands. His hatred of this demon came to a boil on his face. The blade vibrated in his hands as Lucifer continued the attempt to thrust it into his chest. "You're not going to win this war, Lucifer."**

"**It's not Lucifer. It's Samael."**

"**That name is reserved for the angel you once were. You are the Devil now. You are Lucifer."**

"**The Devil? Brother, please don't start using these humans' words for me."**

"**I am no longer your brother. I stopped being your brother the day you turned away from Him," Gabriel continued, struggling to maintain his focus on the enemy's weapon as he bantered with his former sibling.**

**Standing up, Uriel charged and gave Lucifer a mean right hook. Evilly, Uriel joked, "This is taking sibling rivalry to a bit of an extreme, isn't it?"**

**Raphael was tapped on the shoulder. The perfectly manicured nails creepily gave a bit of a scratch to the taps. He gulped, knowing just who was behind him. The shadow on the white ground said it all.**

**He lulled his head back to see the pink dress and blonde hair flowing in the soft breeze. There was also the set of pupil-less eyes staring back at him. "Heya there, Lil," he said, winging it. "What's shakin'?"**

**Sweetly, she replied, "Oh, nothing much. Just waiting for you to stand so that I can gut you. It'd be too weird. Me getting on top of you, that is." Raphael shivered… and it wasn't because of the cold.**

"**Can't we talk about this?"**

**She tilted her head in thought. She rolled her eyes a few times and stroked her chin to keep the illusion going. "No, no, I'm good with my plan."**

**Raphael swiftly reached behind him and pulled the little girl's feet out from under her. "Father told me to never hit a girl, but I think he'll make an exception for you." He tossed her into a rock and held her throat tight against it. This was killing the host, if she wasn't dead already.**

**Raphael put his palm to the side of her face and her eyes lit up. Death comes to those who ask. Unfortunately, those who ask still can be saved. Alastair gripped Raphael's wrist and pulled him away from Lilith. He punched him a couple of times and then gave him a strong upper cut, knocking him flat on his ass.**

"**Would you like to do the honors, Lilith?"**

"**Why, Alastair, such the gentleman. It'd be my pleasure."**

**Lilith knelt down beside Raphael and telekinetically held him down on the ground. She played with his short hair for a few moments before slicing his stomach open. She flipped him over and watched as the blood ran out and covered the ground. A very different version of the Red Sea.**

"**You do realize that this won't kill me?" Raphael asked with ease, no pain apparent whatsoever.**

"**I know, but it'll kill your vessel. Eventually, that will kill you."**

"**I'll just find another one."**

"**Thank you, Captain Obvious," she said in a way only Lilith could. Lucifer's saber was pulled into her fist. She stood up and made a move to drive the blade right through what remained of Raphael.**

**Gabriel turned on his heels, seeing the sword move. "You got him?" he belatedly called to Uriel over his shoulder. Not waiting for an answer, he kept moving, managing to push Raphael out of harm's way, but not managing to keep himself out of trouble. The sword nicked his hand. Sparks flew across the tips of his fingers as a part of him died, and Gabriel knew it, but not enough to stop him from killing these demonic sons of bitches.**

"**You can't stop us, Uriel," Lucifer taunted. "We're too strong. And you're too weak."**

"**We'll see about that," was his only reply. He let his right arm go limp as an increasing flame spread from the palm of his hand to the snow beneath his feet. Forming inside of the flame was Uriel's legendary sword. "I've got one too."**

"**You wouldn't hurt poor little Sammy, would ya?"**

"**I warned that miscreant that the moment he stopped being useful that I would turn him to dust. This'll have to do." Uriel swiped the weapon at Sam's scheme, barely missing as Lucifer backhanded him. "You little bitch!" Lucifer dismissed him with a wave that sent his angelic spirit flying away.**

**With Uriel's sword in the air, Gabriel pulled it to him with his telekinesis. In one fell swoop, he took out Lilith, putting on head on the proverbial silver platter as the real Sam Winchester desired so desperately. He took off one of Alastair's arms as well as the male demon tried to save his friend. As he brought the saber back up for another strike, Alastair halted it with his own powers. Gabriel lost grip of it as Alastair drove the hilt into his chest and then his jaw.**

**Lucifer dragged Uriel to his brother and the two demons knew they were missing something. "Where…" Alastair began.**

"**Don't say it," Lucifer interrupted. He turned, looking for Raphael. He spotted him further up the walkway with his alabaster jar out. "He couldn't."**

**The container absorbed a ball of smoky light. Raphael winked at Lucifer as he saw the demon staring in his direction. His host's mouth flew open and Lucifer and Alastair knew just what was about to happen. They turned away just as Raphael's true visage came into the light of day, vanishing almost instantaneously. When they opened their eyes, they saw that Uriel and Gabriel were gone as well, only they had brought their same hosts along for the ride.**

**Lucifer let out an inhuman roar. His eyes glowed a sickly blood red color. Lucifer's demonic all-call had said one thing. "Kill Dean Winchester… and his little angels too."**


	3. Chapter 2: Torn At the Seams

**Chapter Two: **_**"Torn At the Seams"**_

**Toledo, Ohio**

**1:04 a.m.**

**Dean's infamous 1967 Chevy Impala tore down the open highway, the midnight black paint blending in perfectly with the post-midnight surroundings. He sat behind the steering wheel, Constantine his passenger. He looked over at his last true friend who sat there staring blankly out into the dead of night. Dean couldn't help but wonder what was going through the mind of this mortal man.**

"**What's troubling you, Dean?" he asked.**

"**What?" Dean returned, snapping his attention back to the road. "Nothing.""Something obviously. You've been staring at me on and off for the last three hours." The man had been counting.**

"**Seriously, John, it's nothing.""It's Sam, isn't it?" John obviously put some thought into this. "You're still mad at me for not being able to save him."**

**Dean let out a deep sigh. He wasn't mad anymore, just a tad miffed. Oh, who was he fooling. He was downright pissed. But not at Constantine nor any of the other angels. He was pissed off at himself for not being able to protect his brother. He promised his father that if he couldn't save Sammy, he would kill him. He promised his brother that he wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to him. He'd let both of them down.**

"**If only I had done something else…" Constantine continued, bringing Dean out of his inner turmoil and back to the conversation.**

"**No, John, you did everything you could. You gave up everything you've ever known for me and Sammy. If anything, I should be thanking you." Dean looked over at him and gave him a solid nod. "Alright, no more chick flick moments."**

**Constantine let out a light chuckle. "Definitely," he said.**

**They pulled into a gas station to fill up. John waited out by the car with the pump. Dean walked inside, pulling out a credit card with the name Lindsey Quinn emblazoned in silver across the center. The cashier took the card and looked at it. "Lindsey?"**

"**I always hated my dad for that," he said, tongue in cheek.**

**Keeping his eyes on Dean, she asked, "Can I see some ID please?"**

"**Sure can," Dean replied. He brought out his fake FBI badge and flipped it open. The girl behind the counter read it: Agent Lindsey Quinn. The face going with the pseudonym was Dean Winchester's.**

"**Sorry about that, sir. Can't ever be too careful, you know?"**

"**Absolutely," he replied.**

**The teenager ran the card and handed it back to him. A man walked out from the back and put his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck. "Eww, Jerry, you are so gross."**

**Dean cocked his eyebrows. "Ah, young love." He turned around and began to walk out of the lobby.**

"**More like young lust," Jerry called after him. "But I'm sure you'd know all about that, right Dean?"**

**Dean stopped, dead in his tracks. He spun around at the sound of his real name to watch the two's two pairs of eyes turn coal black. And him without a flask of holy water.**

"**What do you want?" he asked calmly. He didn't want to make any sudden moves. With Lucifer free and demons running amok with more power than ever, there's no telling what these freaks could do.**

"**Well, earlier a trio of your angelic buddies interrupted Lucifer's quest. He sent out a message to kill you and them. Nothing personal," Jerry continued with a very cocky smile now etched across his face. "We're just following orders."**

**Constantine was outside looking in. Something was up. The last time Dean had stopped to chat with somebody other than him or another angel was the night Sam's body had been claimed by Lucifer. He flung his arm around, attempting, futilely, to strike the person that had come up silently behind him.**

**The balding black man caught him at the elbow. "Easy, Tiger," Uriel said as humorless as ever.**

"**What are you doing here?""There are demons inside."**

"**Dean's in there."**

**Uriel looked up, pretending like he was noticing Dean's predicament for the first time. "No kidding…"**

"**What are we going to do?" Constantine replied. Uriel's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed with the man, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. His friend was trapped with a couple of demons with no form of protection, except for his anti-possession tattoo.**

"**What's this 'we' stuff? You're going to battle."**

"**And you're just gonna sit out here on your fat ass?" Constantine moved to the trunk of the Impala. "Doesn't shock me."**

"**What did you say to me?""You heard me," he yelled, slamming the lid after pulling out a shotgun and some holy water. "All you ever do, even when we were partners Uriel, is sit back and let the mud monkeys handle it. You're the archangel here, not us. And yet, we're more powerful than you'll ever be."**

**Uriel stood his host's full 6 foot 2. "You insignificant little snot…"**

"**You don't scare me Uriel. You never did. 'Cause like I said, you're nothing more than a lazy belittler who only lifts a finger to help if it means wiping out a mass populace." Constantine turned to leave Uriel taking in his words and stirring in the angel's own hatred.**

**John knelt down near the side window of the gas station. So far the demons had done Dean no harm, but there was no way that they were going to let him walk out of this alive. For the first time since his stint in Hell, demons had Dean Winchester right where they wanted him.**

**He took aim. He had two rock salt rounds. He had to make them both count. One would be needed to smash the barrier between himself and them and the other would be needed to paralyze the demons. He cocked the gun and fired. SMASH! That got their attention.**

**Constantine fired his other round at the male demon. He looked like he'd be a stronger match. The other one wasn't a real joke though because she knocked him backwards with her telekinesis, right into a shard of broken glass.**

**Dean could see the blood running from his friend's gut. He ran over to him. "John?!" he inquired frantically. "Buddy?! You okay?!"**

"**I can't speak for him," the female demon answered. "But you're next." She walked around the counter, holding Dean tight against the window pane. "I want to finish you off slowly though," she continued.**

**She stood in place momentarily as if resisting something, but slowly advanced. The repulsive force grew as she began to frequently stagger. Her grip on Dean's throat loosened and the remaining windows began to crack. They shattered as a whining screech emitted from no where. Both Dean and the woman covered their ears. She began to shriek.**

**POP! POP! The rhythmic bursting of the blood vessels in the woman's head, though Dean did not know what it was, drew out. Dean watched the woman drop before him, blood leaking out of her ears and the crack in her eye sockets. With nothing coming from Jerry, he assumed he was dead too, but went to check just to make sure. He was.**

**Uriel walked in a few moments later, wiping some invisible dust off his blazer with an arrogant expression. No surprise that he'd done the deed and wanted Dean to be eternally grateful to him for saving his ass.**

**Dean didn't care what Uriel desired. He ran back over to Constantine and checked for a pulse. He didn't get one. John's lifeless eyes looked out onto the blood-soaked street beneath the window sill. Dean's fury only came to a stronger boil. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed, charging at and punching Uriel repeatedly. "WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU HAVE GOTTEN HERE SOONER?!"**

**Uriel grabbed Dean by the throat and slammed him into the counter. "How about you wait for it?" he said through gritted teeth. With his free hand, he forced Dean's head to the side that made him stare at John's corpse.**

**Dean saw a dull white light from behind the black spiked hair. John's hand twitched and was pulled upward, the hole in the palm clearly visible through the blood. Then John pulled his neck off the glass it had been slit on.**

**The eldest Winchester looked on in shock and awe as his friend returned to life. But there was a new presence about him. Something that was familiar, yet at the same time oddly placed. Dean knew what had happened. John Constantine had returned to being Castiel, the Angel of Thursday. Only one thing could kill an angel, and thankfully, that one thing was not glass.**


End file.
